Target games are known to the art which employ a target formed of fabric material which is adapted to retain missiles thrown thereaginst by a hooking engagement between filamentary formations protruding from the missiles and the fabric of the target. The material used in such prior art games are known commonly under the trademark Velcro, and such material is manufactured by the American Velcro Corporation of New York. Similar materials are used in the game of the present invention.
In the game of the present invention, missiles in the form of "dart balls" are provided which are partially covered with Velcro strips of broken loop plastic material, and the targets are formed of sheets of fabric, such as brushed nylon pile, which enables the Velcro dart balls to be retained by the targets whenever the balls are thrown against the targets.
In accordance with the invention, each fabric target is stretched across the face of a dish-shaped glove, which preferably is formed of a rigid plastic material. Each player wears a glove, and the game simulates a game of "catch" between two or more players.
Numbered target circles, or other numbered target areas, are inscribed on each target, and the object of the game is for each player to attempt to catch a ball thrown to him on the highest numbered target area on his glove, so that he can aggregate the highest score.
The game of the invention is fascinating and easy to play. It can be played indoors or outdoors. The dart balls used to play the game are light, and similar to ping pong balls covered with strips of Velcro material. The balls are incapable of doing damage to articles of furniture, or the like. Moreover, since the game does not involve sharp pointed darts, it can be played by all ages and without any danger of injury.